1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates to systems and methods for computer-aided detection and quantification of soft tissue changes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The recent advent of modern radiological imaging devices leads to an overwhelming amount of anatomical information, which often exceeds the ability of radiologists to inspect within a short enough period of time. For example, a modern multi-detector row CT (MDCT) can produce images of the entire torso with 1 mm resolution within a few seconds, which comprises hundreds of axial slices. For detection and monitoring of a tumor, MDCT is often repeated during the course of therapy, which further multiplies the amount of anatomical information. Characterization of growth or shrinkage of tumor masses, as well as identification of metastasis, are an essential part of CT-based diagnosis. Computer-aided detection and quantification of time-dependent anatomical changes are, therefore, highly desirable. The automated detection of tissue shape change is conceptually straightforward; images from two time points can be three-dimensionally registered and a subtraction image can be generated. However, the vast majority of our organs are highly deformable and the registration could be challenging. Among the organs in our torso areas, the lung could be one of the simplest, and therefore most researched organs for such automated detection of anatomical changes. Nonetheless, precise registration of the soft tissue organs remains a challenge, especially for those organs that have undergone substantial shape changes. Thus, there is a need in the art to take advantage of the recent progress in radiological imaging devices and improve the quality of computer-aided detection and quantification of time-dependent anatomical changes.